


Bad Days and Explosions

by chvotic



Series: The SuperFam [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Character Death, Crying, Denial, Domestic Fluff, Family Reunions, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Forehead Kisses, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Minor Injuries, Missions Gone Wrong, Near Death Experiences, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Nicknames, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Poor Peter Parker, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Presumed Dead, Steve Rogers Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Superfamily (Marvel), Uncle-Nephew Relationship, so many
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23520889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chvotic/pseuds/chvotic
Summary: “It was Hydra. They- it was a trap, they walked right into it.” Bucky mumbled, Peter seeing the tears gathering in his eyes. “The whole place was destroyed, they barely made it out.”“Where are Dad and Pops?” Peter exclaimed, standing up, body turning in the direction he needed to go to get to the lift. If they were injured, they’d be in the infirmary. “I need to see them!”Or, in which, an Avengers mission including both of Peter's parents goes disastrously wrong.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: The SuperFam [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690501
Comments: 20
Kudos: 359





	Bad Days and Explosions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashleyparker2815](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashleyparker2815/gifts).



> so, I've started a new superfamily series! i'm so excited to starting posting some more fics about them, i love them so so much
> 
> this was inspired by another fic, but i can't remember which one it was arghhh!

Peter had a _horrible_ day.

First, he couldn’t fall asleep until at least twelve. Then, he had woken up an hour later hadn’t been able to go back to sleep due to his senses bugging him. They had been irritating him ever since, though every time Peter looked behind him or at his surroundings there was nothing wrong or out of the ordinary.

Next, as soon as he had got to school, Flash was on his ass and tormenting him like he always did. There was no escape throughout his first two classes, Peter’s mood slowly worsening as the minutes passed.

Then, he failed his Algebra quiz.

To top his horrible day off, he hadn’t been able to buy any lunch because he left his money at home and there was no way he was going to call because of that. He didn’t want to bother his parents with something so stupid.

Now, he didn’t even feel like going on patrol like he usually would after school.

Peter clambered into Happy’s car at the end of the school day, tired, sad and hungry. He tucked himself into the corner against the door, tossing his backpack to the other side of the car and sighed heavily. It was silent, Peter meeting Happy’s eyes through the review mirror as they pulled away from the curb.

The first few minutes of the drive were quiet until Happy spoke up. “Everything okay, kid?”

Peter shrugged and grunted a little, resting his warm face on the cool window. Looking up to the sky, he realised the clouds were beginning to darken. It was going to rain.

“Wanna talk about it?” Happy pushed, looking at Peter in the mirror again.

“No. I just want to go home.”

Happy just nodded, not refuting the statement, the rest of the drive as silent as ever. Peter felt bad for being rude, but he didn’t apologise as he got himself out the car and slung his bag over his shoulder.

Happy followed him into the lift, Peter looking up to the ceiling.

“Fri, where’s Dad and Pops?”

“Boss and Captain Rogers are on the communal floor. Would you like me to alert them of your arrival, Young Boss?”

“Yes please.” Peter replied as the lift began to move, fiddling with a loose thread fraying from his hoodie. He pulled at it, watching it become longer and longer, before ripping it clean. “Is anyone else there?”

“Mr. Barton, Ms Romanoff and Mr. Barnes, Young Boss. Mr. Odinson is currently off world and Mr. Banner is in his lab. Mr. Barton’s children and Laura are also visiting.”

Peter nodded along, chewing on his lip as the lift doors finally opened. Happy stayed behind, presumably heading to his own living quarters as he usually did most days. He never really hung around with the Avengers that much.

Peter shuffled his way throughout the floor, entering the living room to see Uncle Bucky and Pops sitting on the couch, Bucky showing Pops something on one of Dad’s StarkPads as they spoke quietly. Dad sat on Pops’ other side, flicking through movies on the TV while Clint played with Nate on the floor just in front of them. He had his free hand resting on Pops’ knee.

Aunt Natasha and Laura weren’t in the room, Peter not really paying any attention to their absence as he headed further into the room. Dad noticed him coming, his smile morphing into worry when his eyes landed on Peter. Internally, Peter cursed himself for being so obvious, but gladly snuggled into his Dad’s arms when invited.

“What’s up, bubba?” Tony asked, rubbing his shoulder. Peter didn’t reply, snuggling into his father’s arms, wishing he could just forget about his terrible day. Though, how could he do that when his senses kept telling him that there was something wrong? “Pete, did you sleep last night?”

Peter shook his head, feeling the tears that had been building in his eyes increase the more his Dad looked at him. This caught the attention of Pops, his conversation with Uncle Bucky beginning to end as he looked over to his son.

“Hey bear.” Pops had said, reaching over Dad to caress his cheek. “What’s wrong?”

Peter shrugged, begging for his tears not to fall. “I failed my test.”

He didn’t look at either of his fathers when he said it, disappointed in himself. Seeing the large _F_ written on his paper was bad enough, though of course, Flash had somehow seen it and made him feel even worse about it.

“Which one?” Dad asked, pressing a kiss to the side of Peter’s head.

“Algebra.” Peter whispered, now fiddling with the zipper of his Dad’s hoodie. “I didn’t study because you and Pops were on a mission. I’m sorry.”

This caused a tear to fall, Peter quickly wiping it away in the hopes that no one saw. Of course, he wasn’t quick enough, and both his Dad and Pops had seen.

“Bear,” Steve began, once again reaching over Dad to hold Peter’s hand. “We’re not mad at you. I promise.”

Peter nodded, letting his eyes drift to Uncle Clint, who was watching and probably listening to their conversation. The archer fixed him with a soft smile, Nate letting out a squeak of glee before promptly slapping Clint’s thigh with one of his toys. With that, his attention went back to his son, and Peter was wiping his eyes as more tears began to fall.

“Of course we’re not mad. It’s only one test. No biggie, Underoos.” Dad reinforced Pops’ statement, rubbing his arm a few more times. “Why didn’t you sleep? You should have let us know, bub.”

“I dunno.” Peter replied, shrugging. “I woke up and my senses were going crazy. It’s been happening all day and I don’t know why.”

“Oh, sweetheart.” Pops cooed, the tone of his voice making Peter’s resolve crack just a little more. “Why didn’t you come get us?”

“Didn’t wanna bother you.”

“You never bother us.” Pops replied quickly, as if he had been expecting Peter to say that. “Is there anything else you’re not telling us?”

“I forgot my lunch money.”

“Really?” Pops exclaimed, Peter glancing to see his father frowning. “I’m sorry, bear, I forgot to give it to you, didn’t I?”

“It’s okay.”

“I’ll make you your favourite for dinner tonight, okay?”

Peter nodded, smiling softly.

With that, the three of them fell into silence, Pops resuming his conversation with Uncle Bucky and Dad pulling out his phone. Peter’s eyes turned to the TV, watching the children’s show that had been put on for Nate. Cooper and Lila also weren’t in the room, so they must be with their mother.

Peter watched the movie for a little while, before he felt his eyes become heavier and harder to keep open. His senses still hovered in the background, though he forced himself to ignore them as he closed his eyes. He had homework, but he knew he wasn’t going to get it done tonight.

After a while, his stomach grumbled again, prompting him to get up and get some food. He made a sandwich for himself before heading back into the living room to find Pops gone. Furrowing his eyebrows in confusion, he sat back down next to Dad and began eating his sandwich.

“Where’d Pops go?” He asked after a moment, leaning his head back on his Dad’s shoulder.

“He’s going to have a shower and start dinner. He’s been training a lot today.” Dad’s arm finding its place around Peter’s shoulders yet again. Peter just nodded, taking a bite of his sandwich and turning his attention back to the screen. It wasn’t long before his father was talking to him again in the midst of Nate’s tantrum. “Wanna escape to our floor?”

He nodded, standing and bidding his goodbyes to an exasperated Clint. He took his plate to the kitchen, dumping it in the sink before following his Dad to the lift. They didn’t speak, Peter feeling his shoulders loosen with relief that they were finally on their own floor.

Peter retreated into his room, closing the door behind him and sighing deeply. Dumping his backpack on the floor, he stepped into the bathroom that connected to his room and started up the shower, quickly stripping and standing under the hot spray.

He stood there for a while, trying to ignore his senses that were stilltelling him that something was wrong. Letting the majority of the bad feelings from the day wash away in the hot water, Peter stepped out and quickly dried himself off. Soon, he was dressed in plain grey sweats and a science pun t-shirt, sitting on his bed and texting Ned.

He wasn’t alone for long when there was a soft knock on the door. “Dinner’s ready. Also, we’re having a movie night, so dinner in the living room.”

It was Pops. Peter furrowed his eyebrows, glancing down at the time displayed on his phone. He must have been in his room for longer than he thought, since it was almost seven and it had started raining outside already.

It wasn’t often they had dinner in the living room since the incident where Peter spilt an entire bowl of pasta on the white couch once, but they usually did when it was a rough day or someone was in a bad mood.

Today, he knew the person in the bad mood was him.

Peter left his room, meeting his parents in the living room where Pops was already waiting. Peter could hear Dad doing something in the kitchen, heading over to sit down beside his Pops. The man was holding Peter’s large serving, Peter accepting it with a quiet thanks before digging in. Dad arrived a few moments later, collapsing on the couch with a heavy sigh.

“Alright, Petey, what’s tonight’s movie?” Dad asked, handing Peter the remote.

“Star Wars.” Peter mumbled quickly, not missing the disgruntled look his parents shared. He merely smirked, as he quickly went to their recently watched.

It didn’t take long for Peter to finish his dinner, his eyes beginning to droop as he leaned up against his Pops. Pops leant his head on top of Peter’s, carding his hand through his hair as Dad worked on his StarkPad. Peter didn’t really mind that he wasn’t watching the movie, because if he was honest, he wasn’t watching it either.

As the minutes passed, his eyes became heavier and harder to keep open. Often, he found himself zoning out for a few moments, only to jerk himself back awake to his spider senses continuously telling him that something wrong.

When they were well into their second movie, Pops seemed to notice Peter’s issue of staying awake.

“I think it’s an early bedtime for you.” Pops whispered, Peter grunting in response as he tried his hardest to keep his attention focussed on the movie. “You have school tomorrow, anyways.”

Peter grunted again, closing his eyes.

“Come on, bear, up.” Pops whispered after a while, beginning to move. Peter did as he was told, feeling as though his body was on autopilot as Pops basically dragged him off the couch. Dad was watching him with an amused expression, before he opened his arms.

Peter accepted the hug immediately, bending down since his Dad was still sitting. “Night night, Underoos.”

“Night Dad.” Peter murmured into the man’s shoulder, pulling away after a short while. Then, he turned to Pops and wrapped his arms around him. “Night Pops.”

“Night, Bear. Sleep tight.” Steve kissed his head before letting go, Peter shuffling his way to his room. He wasn’t even complaining about being sent to bed early, gratefully slumping into his bedsheets and closing his eyes.

However, he still couldn’t fucking sleep, and tonight even the rain wasn’t soothing him like it usually would.

After about ten minutes of trying, Peter groaned and rolled onto his back. “Friday?”

“Yes, Young Boss?” FRIDAY’s gentle voice filled the silence.

“Can you get Dad or Pops?”

“Of course. Boss is currently working in his lab. Would you like me to alert your Pops?”

“Yes please.”

FRIDAY fell silent, presumably alerting Pops, Peter silently hating himself for calling him. He wasn’t five.

It wasn’t long before Pops was softly opening Peter’s bedroom door, closing it behind him before approaching. Peter didn’t move, watching his father kneel down beside his bed and flick on the lamp on his bedside table.

“Can’t sleep?” Pops asked, reaching forwards to run his thumb along Peter’s cheek.

He shook his head, feeling himself frown.

“Can you stay? Please?”

“Of course.” Pops whispered, gesturing for him to move over. Peter did as he was told, the two snug in his single bed. He didn’t mind, curling up against his father and hiding his face in the man’s chest. A moment later, the lamp was switched back off, Pops’ hand running up and down his back. “Goodnight, Pete. I love you.”

“Love you too.” Peter whispered, slowly beginning to feel calmer as Pops brought the covers over the both of them, placing yet another kiss on his head.

“You’ve got to let me or Dad know when you’re not feeling good.” Pops murmured after a moment, squeezing him just a bit tighter. “You could never, and never will bother us. I promise, no matter what it is.”

“I know.” Peter replied, snuggling just a bit closer. “Sorry.”

“It’s alright.”

With that, they dissolved into silence, Peter finally feeling sleep take over as the minutes passed. The buzzing of his senses gradually died off, and for the first time in a day, he was finally able to sleep.

It felt like five seconds when he was jolted out of his slumber, his ears hurting.

He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, quickly becoming aware of the loud alarm blasting throughout his room as he opened his eyes. Peter’s senses were already warning him, Pops’ arms tight around him as he shifted.

“Pops?” Peter mumbled, groggy, sitting up when his Pops did. He was still leaning against his father, who continued to hold him close. Peter recognised the alarm. It was the Avengers alarm, which meant they were needed for something urgent. “What’s happening?”

“I don’t know, baby.” Pops replied, Peter unable to keep his eyes from closing again. He was exhausted, and the alarm blasting throughout the Compound was annoying. “Fri? What’s going on? Where’s Tony?”

“The Avengers are required for an urgent mission.” FRIDAY replied almost immediately. “You will be debriefed together by Mr. Fury on the communal floor. Mr. Stark is currently on his way to Young Boss’ room.”

Peter felt his Pops nod, the situation dawning on him as he forced his eyes back open. _Urgent mission._

“Pops?” Peter asked again, reaching up to rub his eye. “What mission?”

“I don’t know.” Pops sounded worried, shifting Peter so they were looking at each other.

Seconds later, Dad burst into the room.

“Tony?” Pops questioned as Dad approached them, Peter beginning to feel worried. The anxiety made him chew on his lip, watching Dad’s expressions. He looked panicked. “What’s going on?”

“It’s Hydra.” Dad began, eyeing Peter. “We have to go meet the others.”

Pops nodded, beginning to move. Despite himself, Peter’s hand shot out to grab onto the man’s shirt, not wanting either of them to leave. Pops looked at him with a forlorn expression, and when Peter looked to Dad, he had the same look on his face.

“Come on, Pete.” Dad began, gesturing for him to get up.

Peter followed them to the lift, shifting from foot to foot as he looked between his parents. The alarm had stopped, Peter’s ears still hurting from how loud it had been. His parents weren’t speaking, but kept sharing anxious looks over Peter’s head that he most definitely saw. He didn’t comment, though, knowing it was serious.

Upon reaching the communal floor, Peter suddenly began to feel even more nervous. Was this what his senses had been warning him about all day?

“Stark! Rogers!” Fury boomed as they entered the room, startling Peter. The man’s gaze settled on him, eyes narrowing. The rest of the Avengers were in the room except Thor, Bruce beginning to turn a little green. Peter knew he was looking at the Avengers, not his Aunt and Uncles. Even Uncle Bucky was there, looking paler than the rest. “This is not the place for your child.”

“Shut up.” Dad snapped, wrapping an arm around Peter’s shoulders. “We weren’t leaving him up there.”

Fury stared at them for a moment before sighing.

Throughout the debrief, Peter felt his anxiety beginning to rise. It sounded bad, bad enough for all the Avengers to be required.

“I want to come!” Peter said to his Dad as the Avengers began to disperse to get changed into their gear, both his parents already shaking their heads before he had even finished his sentence. “But-”

“No buts.” Dad said immediately, preoccupied with typing something on his phone. “You’re not coming.”

“I can help!” Peter protested, Dad turning to him with a level stare.

“No. It’s not safe.” Pops said before Dad could say anything, Dad nodding along. “Sorry, bear. We don’t want you to get hurt.”

Peter frowned, trying not to work himself up. “I can protect myself.”

“We know you can. This is a serious mission, Pete. You’re not coming.” Dad caressed his cheek, sighing through his nose. “We’ll be home before you know it.”

“But-”

“Peter.” Pops cut him off, shaking his head. “No.”

“Fine!” Peter snapped a little too harshly, pulling away from his Dad and crossing his arms over his chest. “Whatever. I’ll stay here and be useless then, since I’m just a kid.”

“Lose the attitude, Pete.” Dads said after a moment, narrowing his eyes a little. “You’re not coming and that’s it. It’s too dangerous, and you area kid. Your Uncle Bucky’ll be looking after you while we’re gone.”

Peter scoffed, looking away. “Why? I can look after myself.”

“I said lose the attitude, Peter.” Dad repeated, his tone hardening. Peter stubbornly stared out the window, pretending his parents weren’t there as Pops finished getting ready. When it was time for them to go, Peter felt his resolve cracking just a little as his Pops hugged him.

“Love you, bear.” He said into Peter’s hair, rubbing his back a few times. Peter hugged him back, feeling the anger begin to drain just a little. He didn’t let it show, though, forcing his tears to stay put.

He remained silent as Dad came over to him next, eyes flickering over his face for a few moments before he sighed.

“I love you, bambino.” Dad kissed his forehead, rubbing his hands over Peter’s knuckles for a few moments before pulling away.

“Bye.” Peter replied, eyes finding the floor. There was a moment of silence, the rest of the team heading outside to the Quinjet. Moments later, Dad and Pops’ footsteps joined in, Peter able to hear the armour attaching to his Dad. Peter refused to watch as the aircraft took off, staring at the floor with his arms crossed.

Soon, the room fell into silence.

There was the sound of someone shifting before Uncle Bucky spoke up. “Hey bug, come sit.”

Peter glanced to Bucky, who was gesturing to the spot beside him.

“No.” Peter mumbled, shaking his head. “I’m going back to bed.”

With that, he hurried off, back to his floor within no time. It was quiet, too quiet for his liking, Peter standing aimlessly in the middle of the hall before heading towards his parent’s room. Quietly opening the door, he slipped inside, immediately heading over to the bed. It was still made.

Dad hadn’t been sleeping, then.

Peter yanked the covers back and buried himself inside, inhaling the mixed scent of both Dad and Pops’ colognes. Tears began to well up in his eyes as he realised how shitty he’d been, guilt pooling in his stomach the longer he laid there staring at the opposite wall, blankets pulled up to his chin.

It wasn’t long before there was a soft knock on the door. Not even a second later, it was creaking open. “Bug?”

Peter grunted, peering at Uncle Bucky as he stood in the doorway, light shining in from the hall.

“Can I sit?”

Peter nodded, trying to keep the tears at bay as he watched his uncle close the door and head over to him. Bucky sat on the edge of the bed, metal hand coming to gently rest in Peter’s hair.

“Why didn’t you go?” Peter asked, trying to distract himself from both the guilt and exhaustion.

“Got injured a while back, remember?” Bucky gestured to his leg. “Plus, I couldn’t just leave the Spider-Kid without his favourite uncle.”

Peter smiled a little, Bucky soon sliding under the sheets. Peter rested his head on his Uncle’s chest, staring straight ahead, finally letting the tears fall as he thought about the thousands of possibilities of what could happen on this mission. His senses had finally quietened, however he didn’t feel relieved.

“Go to sleep, bug.” Bucky mumbled, rubbing his back just like Pops had a few hours ago. “You got school tomorrow.”

Peter didn’t reply, closing his eyes, letting the tears continue escaping.

Eventually, he fell asleep.

\---

Going to school was the last thing Peter wanted to do.

He sat in Algebra class, leaning on his elbow as his teacher droned on and on about their upcoming test. It was a week from now, and Peter could find many other things to worry about than some stupid quiz.

He had been daydreaming when a conversation up the back of the room caught his attention. “Did you hear about the Avengers?”

It was Betty and some other girl whispering to each other, Peter able to hear their voices perfectly.

“What about them?”

“They’re trending on Twitter… apparently one of their missions went wrong.”

Peter’s heart began to race.

“What?”

“Look, here.” Betty presumably showed the other girl her phone or laptop screen. “It says here that there was a large explosion in the vicinity of the Avengers’ mission.”

_Explosion?_

Surely not. News about the Avengers missions were always kept quiet from the press, unless it was to do with some kind of city invasion or something else that included civilians. Peter didn’t know that much, but Hydra missions were usually kept on the down-low.

“Are they dead?” The girl asked.

“No one knows.”

Peter immediately yanked his laptop open, frantically typing Avengers into the search bar of his browser. Articles upon articles from only a few hours ago began appearing on the screen, Peter paling when he clicked on the first one.

_Large explosion._

_Casualties._

_Mission gone wrong._

“Excuse me!” Flash’s annoying voice jolted Peter out of his panicked daze, hands freezing over the keyboard when he was in the middle of typing Iron Man and Captain America. “Pen- Peter’s on his laptop!”

The teacher’s eyes were on him within seconds. “Mr. Parker.”

Peter looked up, unable to process what was actually happening. “What?”

“ _Pardon._ Laptops aren’t permitted when I am talking.” Ms. Lin scolded, narrowing her eyes behind her glasses as she began stalking over to his desk. Peter was too panicked to even close his browser, hands beginning to tremble as his teacher leaned over his shoulder to look at the screen. “I do believe the Avengers is not an appropriate subject for this class. Give me your laptop.”

Flash cackled, Peter knowing the bully did it on purpose. He was always a teacher’s pet in this class, especially when he was involved.

Peter slammed his laptop shut, probably hard enough to shatter the screen and shoved it to Ms. Lin. Then, he slumped, refusing to look at the rest of the class or his teacher.

His heart was _pounding,_ his head beginning to feel light.

“Excuse me, Mr. Parker.” Ms. Lin snapped, seemingly appalled. “You do _not_ have that sort of attitude in my class, do you understand?”

Peter winced.

_Dad had said almost the same thing._

“Whatever.”

Ms. Lin seemed to give up, stalking up to the front of the room to place Peter’s laptop on her desk. From there, she continued class as if nothing had happened, leaving Peter to try his hardest not to burst into tears as Ned stared at him in the corner of his eye.

When Ms. Lin set them off to work and chatter filled the room, Ned turned to him.

“What happened?” Ned said quiet enough for only Peter to hear, leaning over a little so he could speak. “Are you okay?”

“Apparently something.. w-went wrong with the Avengers mission.” Peter mumbled, Ned seeming to understand from the quiet gasp he let out. “They left at l-like four this morning.

“Really?” Ned replied, pausing for a moment. “Are your parents okay?”

“I don’t know, Ned.” Peter felt the tears coming, worry and guilt eating away at his insides.

Before Ned could answer, Peter’s phone was ringing, his special ringtone echoing throughout the now-silent classroom.

Ms. Lin turned, furious as she eyed every single student in the room. “Whohas their phone?”

Peter pulled it out of his pocket, barely even hearing her as he looked at the contact name. He had already known who it was, but he just wanted to make sure. No one, aside from his parents, _ever_ called him in school unless it was something really important.

It was his Uncle Bucky.

Peter had no time to answer before Ms. Lin was yanking the phone from his hands, pressing end call. Tears welled in his eyes yet again as she scowled down at him, shaking her head disapprovingly.

“Detention after class, Mr. Parker. You won’t be getting this back for the rest of the day.”

With that, she was gone back up the front of the room, and the chatter resumed.

Peter sat there in his seat, motionless, staring down at his paper for the rest of the lesson.

\---

Now, here he was, sat in detention hunched over his desk as the anxiety made him feel sick. He had heard snippets of conversation all day about the Avengers and what had happened, however there was no news on his parents. He, Ned and MJ researched the situation all lunch, but it seemed that the information had stopped coming in.

Everything Peter read was the same.

_Explosion, casualties, mission gone wrong._

Peter couldn’t stand listening to the clock ticking on the wall, or the heartbeat of the guy sitting a few rows away from him. He heard every scratch of pencil on paper as MJ drew, who had voluntarily come to detention to keep Peter company. She was drawing the girl sitting in the far corner of the room who looked like she was about to cry.

Peter felt the same.

His phone and laptop rested innocently on the front desk in Coach Wilson’s custody, Peter hearing his phone vibrate every few minutes. Someone had put it on silent.

He couldn’t stand sitting here, waiting, thinking about all the possibilities. If the news was right, and the mission had gone wrong and there was an explosion, what happened to Pops, Dad and his Aunt and Uncles?

Peter shoved his face in his arms, feeling the tears beginning to leak down his cheeks. He was terrified, he was beyond anxious, and he just wanted out of this fucking room.

He wanted his Dads.

Peter didn’t look up from his arms until he heard footsteps stomping down the hall, wiping his eyes before anyone could notice he was crying. When Peter glanced at MJ, she was frowning at him, a glint of sympathy evident in her eyes. He looked away, cheeks flushing red with embarrassment, attention suddenly snapping to the door when it was opened.

What he wasn’t expecting was Uncle Bucky.

Coach Wilson looked ready to snap, before his eyes widened.

“I’m here to pick up Peter Parker.” Bucky began, eyes resting on Peter’s hunched form immediately.

The first thing Peter noticed was that his Uncle Bucky’s eyes were red.

“I- You-” Coach Wilson spluttered, gaze switching between Bucky and Peter. When Bucky sharply glared at the man, he immediately began to splutter. “He’s uh- yeah, Parker, right there.”

Peter slowly stood, his stomach churning painfully as he waved a sad goodbye to MJ. She smiled in return, Peter looking away yet again to walk up to the front of the room. Without a word, he quickly took his electronics, shoving his laptop under his arm and sliding his phone into his pocket.

Without a word, Bucky slung his metal arm around Peter’s shoulders and guided him out of the room.

None of them spoke the entire walk out of the school and to Happy’s car, Peter feeling the panic increase when he saw the look on Happy’s face when he got in.

“Uncle Bucky?” Peter tried when Bucky got in the car, his uncle sitting in the middle seat. “What’s going on?”

Uncle Bucky winced, looking at the back of the seat in front of him. “We’ll talk about it when we get back to the Compound.”

Bucky’s voice was serious, serious enough that Peter knew he shouldn’t talk. His

Heart continued to pound as Happy pulled away from the school, opening his laptop to distract himself. It had smashed, little pieces of glass dropping onto the keyboard as he pulled the screen back. Peter frowned, poking at the shattered glass before slowly closing it and putting it on the seat next to him.

The ride home was far too quiet. Something had happened, and he couldn’t stand not knowing. He knew something had gone wrong with the mission, but how wrong?

Arriving at the Compound, things were chaotic. There were people rushing around the garage, a Quinjet landing on one of the landing pads as they drove down the driveway. Peter tensed, letting Uncle Bucky guide him to the lift.

Soon enough, they were on Peter’s floor rather than the communal floor.

“Uncle Bucky, what’s going on?” Peter asked as he dumped his bag on the floor, sitting beside his Uncle on the couch. “What happened on the mission?”

Bucky became tense. “How do you know about that?”

“Everyone’s been talking about it at school.” Peter rushed, feeling the panic trapping his heart the longer he looked at Bucky’s wrecked expression. “What happened? Are Dad and Pops okay? What about the others?”

Bucky was silent for a short while before letting out a shaky sigh. “So the press found out. Great. Uh- yeah, their mission went wrong.”

“How?”

“It was Hydra. They- it was a trap, they walked right into it.” Bucky mumbled, Peter seeing the tears gathering in his eyes. “The whole place was destroyed, they barely made it out.”

“Where are Dad and Pops?” Peter exclaimed, standing up, body turning in the direction he needed to go to get to the lift. If they were injured, they’d be in the infirmary. “I need to see them!”

“Bug, sit down.” Bucky grabbed onto his wrist, gently tugging. When Peter ignored him, his grip tightened. “Peter.”

Peter did as he was told at the sound of his uncle’s voice, relenting and slumping back into the couch cushions. He turned to Bucky, hating the sad look that had once again taken over his features.

“Where are they? If they’re injured they’ll be in the infirmary, you have to let m-”

“We don’t know where they are, Pete.” Peter stopped breathing. “They didn’t come back out. The explosion took out the cameras and any video feed from Tony’s suit. FRIDAY lost contact and none of the footage beforehand can be salvaged. We don’t know how or why.”

“What?” Peter asked, brain trying desperately to comprehend what he had just heard.

“Nat, Clint and Bruce barely made it out. The Hulk took the brunt of the blow, but they’re all severely injured. The team were split when it happened, Steve and Tony were on the other side of the building.”

“I don’t understand.” Peter replied, though he knew exactly what it meant. He knew the exact words that his uncle was avoiding.

“I’m so sorry.” Uncle Bucky murmured, resting his hand on Peter’s knee. “SHIELD are out looking for them.”

It felt like water was rushing into Peter’s ears as he sat there, listening to his uncle talk, hearing the man’s fast heartbeat beside him. There was no way this was possible.

His parents weren’t _dead._

Peter shoved Uncle Bucky’s hand of his leg and ran. He ran to his room, slamming the door behind him before collapsing onto his bed. He laid there for a few moments, heaving in deep breaths as he stared at the Star Wars poster his Dad had bought him a few years ago.

They weren’t dead. It wasn’t possible.

Peter laid there, in shock, a gaping hole in his chest expanding more and more as the minutes ticked by.

His parents weren’t coming back.

\---

He didn’t sleep.

Peter went about his usual routine, getting ready for school, dumping his destroyed laptop in the trash before heading towards the lift. Uncle Bucky was already waiting, Peter knowing that FRIDAY must have told him, the man’s face pale and eyes still red.

Never had he seen his uncle so upset, which reminded Peter that this wasn’t just some nightmare.

It was real.

He was never going to see his parents again.

“You don’t have to go to school, bug.” Uncle Bucky tried, reaching out to clasp a hand on Peter’s shoulder. “No one’s forcing you to.”

“I’m going.” Peter snapped, practically begging for a distraction. “Let me go.”

Uncle Bucky did exactly that, backing off, releasing his shoulder. “Alright. I’ll see you after school. Call me if you need anything.”

“Whatever.” Peter snapped, stepping into the lift. As soon as the doors closed, he felt bad, shoulders slumping as FRIDAY took him down to the garage. He didn’t say a word to Happy who eyed him as he walked past, opening the door and getting inside.

Happy didn’t talk to him, driving him quietly to school without any protest. Peter’s stomach rumbled despite his lack of appetite, the teen choosing to ignore it as Happy pulled up at the curb.

He was late.

Peter didn’t say anything, leaving the car and making his way through the school. Upon entering homeroom, Ned and MJ both looked at him with shocked expressions. They must know, then. The news must have gotten out somehow.

He hunched in on himself when he sat down, trying to pretend this wasn’t real.

That his parents weren’t _dead._

Homeroom went quickly, Peter now entering the science lab with his friends. Sitting down at his usual bench, Peter leant on his elbow, staring straight ahead and continued to ignore reality.

Ned and MJ kept quiet, and soon, students voices filled his ears no matter how hard he tried not to listen.

_“Did you hear about Iron Man and Captain America? Apparently they died.”_

_“Do you really believe the news, though? It could be fake.”_

“Hey Penis!” His senses tingled, and seconds later Flash was slapping him on the back the head. “Did you hear about Stark? Won’t be able to go to your fakeinternship now!”

“Shut up Flash.” MJ snapped, glaring daggers at Flash who just rolled his eyes.

“Even if that internship was real you didn’t deserve it.” Flash growled, before continuing to the back of the room where his usual seat was located. “Nerd.”

Peter tried to ignore Flash’s taunts, but his stomach was already churning with guilt.

_He hadn’t said he loved them back._

_He didn’t deserve them as parents._

The class went on without him, Peter’s mind on a whole other planet as he thought about the night his parents left for that mission.

_His senses had warned him._

Class ended. Peter walked around the school on autopilot, barely speaking, barely looking anywhere but ahead of him. When he entered Algebra, Ms. Lin’s eyes locked onto him with a level stare. “I would like to speak to you after class, Mr. Parker.”

He didn’t respond, simply making his way to his desk.

_He hadn’t told his parents he loved them._

Similar to all his other classes, his mind was in another place as the kids around him resumed their lives like nothing had ever happened. It felt like a minute before he was standing in front of Ms. Lin’s desk, hands trembling as they waited for the students to file out of the classroom.

“Peter.” Ms. Lin said after a moment, Peter’s eyes slowly moving to meet hers. “I’ve noticed you’ve grown quite the attitude and left detention early yesterday. Is there any reason why that might be?”

Peter shrugged.

Ms. Lin pursed her lips.

“In order to move past this, you need to talk to me.” Ms. Lin said, the most caring she had been in the whole school year. “You’re a good student. I’d like to know what happened.”

“I’m fine.” He mumbled, dropping his gaze to the floor and toeing the floor instead.

“I’m having a hard time believing that.” She sighed, shaking her head. “Think about our chat today. If we have further issues, contacting parents might be needed.”

Peter’s blood began to run cold, water rushing to his ears as he nodded and turned to leave when she gestured for him to. He walked away, gaze focussed on the floor, his heart beginning to pound.

_His parents._

She wouldn’t have any parents to contact because they were dead.

Ned and MJ were waiting for him outside, matching worried looks on their faces. Peter walked with them, feeling empty, thinking of what Ms. Lin had said.

They were gone.

For the first time, Peter felt the familiar burn of tears in his eyes. He forced them away, breathing deeply, following his friends to the cafeteria. When he chose to look up, they were passing by the office, where a student and what could be presumed to be their father inside.

Peter watched them as they walked past, the girl accepting a hug from her father and wiping her eyes. Her father kissed her on the forehead, before gently wiping her tears away, something both of his Dads had done for him countless times.

They would never do it again.

Peter stopped, right there in the middle of the hallway, gaze fixed on the office.

“Peter?” Ned asked him, both his friends stopping when he did. “Are you okay?”

He didn’t answer, staring as the father walked his daughter out of the office and down the hall towards the exit. The tears were quick to return, burning in his eyes as the two people disappeared from his sight.

His parents were dead.

A hand gently slid into his, and at the same time, the first tear slid down his cheek and dripped off of his chin.

“They’re dead.” Peter said absently, turning to see who was holding his hand. It was MJ.

Once the first tear slipped, he couldn’t stop the intense sadness from overtaking every other emotion. A sob bubbled up his throat, various students eyeing him as they rushed to their classes. MJ’s hand squeezed his, Peter trying his hardest not to let the sob out when Ned wrapped his arm around his shoulders.

“I want to go home.” Peter sobbed without meaning to, embarrassed that other kids in the hall could hear him. It wasn’t long before Ned and MJ were leading him into the staff bathrooms. Thankfully there was no teachers in there. Someone locked the door, Peter having no idea who as he leaned against the sink.

Looking at himself, he looked like a wreck. There were ugly bags under his eyes, tears streaming down his cheeks and snot beginning to come out his nose.

Seeing himself just made him feel even worse, Peter turning away and slumping against the wall. Within seconds, he was on the floor.

Ned sat down beside him, MJ sitting in front of him. Peter buried his face in his hands, his heart feeling like it was about to shoot out of his chest from how hard it was pounding. Someone was going through his pocket, probably Ned, but he didn’t care.

He wanted his Dads.

“Peter, who do I call?” MJ asked, surprising Peter, but the surprise was wiped away quickly as another sob made its way out.

“U-Uncle B-Bucky.” Peter sobbed, bringing his knees to his chest and hid his face between them instead of his hands.

He could hear the phone ringing over his sobs, he could hear the exact moment when his Uncle picked up.

_“Hey bug, is everything okay?”_

“Is this Bucky?” MJ had said, ignoring what Bucky had said. Her hand was now resting on Peter’s knee, Ned’s body pressed against his side.

_“Who is this? Is Peter okay?”_

“This is his friend MJ. Peter wants you to come get him.”

_“What happened?”_

“Uh..” MJ trailed, seemingly unsure how to respond. “Please just hurry.”

_“Okay, I’m coming. I’m getting in my car. Can you put Peter on for me?”_

“Yeah. Hold on.” MJ paused, and soon Peter felt a hand on his. “Here.”

Peter took the phone without looking, bringing it to his ear. “B-Bucky.”

“I’m here, bug.” His uncle said immediately, Peter hearing the car in the background. “I’m coming. What happened?”

“D-Dad and P-Pops are dead.”

There was a long pause. “I know. I’m so sorry.”

The phone ended up slipping from Peter’s grasp, the room beginning to feel like it was closing in. He wasn’t really sure what happened after he dropped the phone, vaguely registering MJ talking in the phone to his uncle before there was a knock on the door.

MJ was the one to get up and unlock the door, Peter looking up from his arms to see Bucky rushing over to him.

He kneeled down, hand settling over Peter’s where MJ’s had previously been.

“Bug…” Uncle Bucky trailed, looking like he was going to cry himself. “Come on, lets get you home.”

Peter just nodded, letting Bucky and Ned haul him into a standing position. Peter was exhausted, his eyes practically drooping as tears continued to fall. He sniffed, wiping the snot from his nose as another broken sob somehow founds its way out of his throat.

“I- I-” Peter stammered, feeling like his heart was physically breaking.

“I know, I know.” Uncle Bucky finished for him, wrapping his arms around Peter and pulling him in for a hug. Peter let him, sobbing into the man’s chest as it felt like the whole world was crashing down around him. “Let’s go, Pete.”

Peter was pulled away, an arm remaining around his shoulders.

“Bye Peter.” Ned said, sending him an apologetic look. Peter didn’t, more like couldn’t answer, not even able to look at MJ as Bucky began guiding him away.

Thankfully, the halls were now empty, Uncle Bucky rushing him through the school. Pet avoided looking in the windows, his tears pausing momentarily from the distraction. Once he was inside Bucky’s car, though, it was a whole other story.

He couldn’t stop himself from crying the whole way home, curled on his side in the front passenger seat as Uncle Bucky drove. He was completely and utterly exhausted by the time they reached the Compound, barely having enough energy to even cry anymore as Bucky helped him out the car.

Within the time span of twenty minutes, Peter was showered, dressed in his pyjamas and curled up in bed. He tried desperately to let sleep consume him, to forget about reality, but no matter how much his eyes drooped, he couldn’t stop thinking about the last moments he had with his parents.

He hadn’t even _looked_ at them when they left.

“I’m a terrible son.” Peter mumbled to himself, fisting his blankets in his hands.

It was only about twelve thirty in the afternoon, but somehow, Peter _finally_ managed to doze off.

He woke up some time later to Bucky hovering over him, holding food. “Hungry?”

Peter blinked his eyes open slowly, wincing from the pain. Snot was dried around his nose, tears probably still on his face.

Looking to the clock, he realised it was dinner time.

“Not really.” Peter mumbled, but took the food nonetheless. He wasn’t hungry at all.

Uncle Bucky sat there with him while he ate, staring distantly across the room. When he was finished, Bucky ruffled his hair before getting up to leave.

“I didn’t tell them I loved them.” Peter blurted, chewing on his lips to stop the tears from returning. It wasn’t working. “I got mad at them because they wouldn’t let m-me go!”

Bucky turned back around, a pained look on his face as he hurriedly sat back down, grabbing onto Peter’s arm to rub it with his thumb.

“Bug, they knew. Trust me, they knew.”

“B-But I didn’t s-say it!” Peter practically cried, screwing his eyes shut. “It’s m-my fault! My senses w-warned me and I d-didn’t do anything!”

“There’s nothing you could have done.” Uncle Bucky seemed to force out, tears beginning to fill the man’s eyes. “They were right not to take you, Peter. It was far too dangerous.”

“I’d r-rather be dead!” Peter slumped back into bed, pulling the covers to his chin and curled up in a ball underneath them.

“Don’t say that, buddy.” Bucky said after a few moments of silence passed between them, hand now resting on his shoulder on top of the covers. “They loved you so much, and they knew how much you loved them. This isn’t your fault.”

Peter didn’t answer, pressing his face into the pillow.

After a long time of crying into the soft, already wet fabric of his pillowcase paired with Bucky’s hand rubbing his shoulder, Peter eventually cried himself to sleep.

\---

Weeks pass.

Things never get better.

Peter’s prime position was his bedroom, lying in his bed while he mostly cried himself to sleep almost every night. Well, afternoon. Even morning. Time was irrelevant to him.

He hadn’t been to school in a long time.

All he wanted was for his Dad and Pops to come home.

Every time he fell asleep, he would dream about it. Various ways of his parents being killed, other outcomes where their fight had turned out worse. It never stopped.

Uncle Bucky checked on him regularly, sometimes even laid there with him and they would watch a movie together. It was a distraction, as most things in Peter’s life seemed to be these days.

A few weeks after they had been brought in, finally Aunt Natasha and his Uncles were released from the infirmary. Each one of them had come to visit, featuring Natasha singing to him quietly in Russian and Clint joining in watching a movie with him and Bucky. Bruce had taken him down into the lab one time, but that hadn’t ended well for either of them.

The lab reminded him too much of his Dad, and the gym reminded him too much of his Pops.

Everything reminded him of his parents that were no longer here and were nevercoming back.

Thor returned to Earth shortly after, the God coming right into Peter’s room and scooped him up, blankets and all. Peter hadn’t complained, letting the man take him down to the communal floor. It was the first time everyone had been together since Dad and Pops died.

Every day was the same. Get up, shower, eat, cry, sleep. Along with the occasional movie or hang out with one of his Uncles or Aunt in between.

It had become his new normal.

So, what made this day any different?

Peter dragged himself out of bed to have a shower and use the bathroom, ignoring how pale and skinny he looked as he moved about the bathroom. Changing into his new pyjamas, Peter shuffled back into his bedroom and sighed.

At the same time, a knock sounded on his door. “Come in.”

Whoever it was heard him, the door quietly opening to reveal Uncle Bucky. Peter was surprised to see a happy expression on the super soldier’s face, happiness being something that Peter hadn’t seen or felt for a while. He was confused as Bucky stood there, leaning against the doorframe, tears in his eyes.

“What’s wrong?” Peter asked, tone wavering.

“I have something for you to see.” Bucky began, gesturing for him to come over. Peter did as instructed, hesitantly padding over to his uncle who immediately slung and arm around his shoulders. The gesture was enthusiastic, which confused Peter even more. “Trust me, bug. You’re going to love it.”

Bucky was _happy_. Was whatever it was that made him so happy going to make Peter happy too?

He doubted it.

Peter, despite having no idea what was going on, felt nerves churn in his stomach as Bucky lead him out of his safe zone and down the hall, the distant sound of voices gradually making it to his ears. He could hear Uncle Clint, Aunt Natasha and…

_What?_

Peter’s legs didn’t stop moving, body resuming being on autopilot as Bucky lead him towards the living area.

When Peter saw what was in there, he was sure he was hallucinating.

Instantly, Peter latched onto his wrist and pinched. He didn’t wake up.

It was his Dad and Pops, sitting on the couch, hands intertwined on Pops’ knee.

_Alive._

They were injured, dark bruises and cuts decorating both of their faces. Dad’s looked worse, a large bandage on his forehead, Peter not even wanting to find out what was underneath. Pops had his arm in a sling.

They weren’t dressed in either of their suits, but in normal clothing like they hadn’t even left. Like they hadn’t fucking diedand left Peter here as an orphan. Like a Hydra base hadn’t exploded on them.

Peter pinched himself again.

He still didn’t wake up.

There was no way this was _real._

That’s when Pops spotted him, a mixture of emotions passing over his face before he smiled. Dad noticed about a second later, eyes looking teary.

Peter blinked a few times. They were there.

Uncle Bucky squeezed his shoulder.

He was gaping as Pops stood up, Dad remaining on the couch as the super soldier began making his way over to Peter. For a moment, he didn’t move. He didn’t breathe.

Then, without as much as a second thought, Peter yanked himself away from Bucky and launched at his father when he was in range, forgetting about the sling as he practically collapsed into his Pops’ arms. Before he could stop it, the tears were falling and he was sobbing, basically wailing into his father’s arms as the man held him back with the one that wasn’t restricted to a sling.

“Oh, baby.” Pops was whispering, holding Peter off of the floor even with one arm. “I missed you so much, bear.”

“P-Papa.” Peter sobbed out, burying his face in Pops’ shoulder as he cried in relief.

“I’m here.”

Peter barely registered they were moving, Pops somehow holding onto him with one arm to get him over to the couch. He was so overwhelmed that he wasn’t even phased when he ended up sitting in Pops’ lap, pulling away to cradle his father’s face with shaking hands. He was crying too.

He was _alive._

Then, Peter turned to Dad. Dad offered him a wobbly smile, the wave of emotions surging through Peter as he threw himself at his other father. Dad made a small oofsound as Peter slammed into him, both arms wrapping around him and squeezing so tight he could hardly breathe.

“Shh, Petey. It’s okay.” Dad was saying, Peter feeling Pops’ hand carding through his hair as Dad squeezed him tight. “We’re here.”

Peter couldn’t stop crying for a solid hour, not even hearing when Clint, Nat and Bucky left and it was just him and his parents. After a while he was somehow transferred fully onto Dad, legs resting on Pops’ thighs. Pops held his ankle, gentle rubbing soothing circles as he heaved in deep, exhausted breaths of air.

“W-what h-happened?” Peter whimpered as soon as he felt like he could talk, trying his hardest not to send himself back into a fit. “W-why didn’t you c-come back?”

“We got stuck, baby.” Dad began, kissing Peter’s head. “After the place went boom. Damaged the suit so bad it cut everything off. Your Pops here dragged us into some vault, or cell. It was pretty far down.”

“I’m s-sorry.” Peter spluttered, pulling back to wipe his cheeks and then his nose. Dad wiped away the new tears that fell. The action reminded him of the interaction between the father and daughter in the office at school, Peter almost sending himself back into panic-mode. Both his parents shared identical looks of concern. “I d-didn’t mean to be a b-bad son.”

“What?” Pops asked, sounding almost shocked. “What’re you talking about?”

“I didn’t say I love you because I was m-mad.” Peter rushed it all out at once, hiccupping at the end. Dad cooed, rubbing his back, Pops shaking his head. “I was m-mad, I didn’t know you w-weren’t coming back.”

“Bambi, none of this is your fault.”

“You were mad at us, like all teens get mad with their parents.” Pops added on, cheeks wet with tears. “No one knew that was going to happen, and it doesn’t matter anyways. We know you love us. You could never be a bad son.”

“I’m s-sorry.”

“Stop apologising, we’re not mad at you. Just relieved you’re here and that we can see you again.” Dad brushed Peter’s curls from his forehead, Peter reaching forward with a shaky hand to wipe a tear that fell. “I love you. So much.”

“Me too.”

“I love you too.” Peter rushed, letting himself be coddled by his parents. “I m-missed you so much.”

“We did too, Underoos.” Dad kissed him again, closing his eyes for a moment. “I love you.”

That night, Peter laid between his Dad and Pops in their bed, kept tight in their embrace.

For the first time in weeks, he was able to sleep.

His parents were alive.

They were _all_ alive.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading <333
> 
> hopefully this wasn't too horrible...
> 
> feel free to leave prompts!


End file.
